


Unhappenings #D

by Kalloway



Series: Unhappenings [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Roy would reach out, trying to ignore the careful, steady tick of the watch that rested on the other side of his body, discarded but not out of reach.





	Unhappenings #D

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted ??? but written some time before Jan. 14th, 2007, when it's mentioned that I had it written. (It looks like at one point, weird things happened with the Unhappenings' lettering, too, but I'm going with the most recent attempt at sorting them all out.)
> 
> "The 'Unhappenings' series is roughly based on a series of prompts yoinked from a FMA prompt generator. They're often far to the left of canon and completely unrelated - most of the time.Prompt was "Roy/Al, NC-17, knife kids watch" "

There were times that should have been labeled afterglow when the air between them was thick enough to cut with a knife, drawing a wall between them even when still covered in the bodily fluids of the other, a mix of semen and sweat that kept them familiar.

Roy would reach out, trying to ignore the careful, steady tick of the watch that rested on the other side of his body, discarded but not out of reach.

And Al would try to smile, blocking out the sound from outside, the children playing ball in the street and screaming their joy much as he'd already exclaimed his.

Neither one of them ever talked about the wall that formed and then dropped minutes later when the afterglow stopped and life began again. Somehow Roy didn't ever think they would. Because the wall had a name. The tension and the thickness in the air.

Loss. Something missing. What they were both aching for.

Roy could hear his watch ticking.

And Al would listen to the youth he didn't have.

For just a bit longer.


End file.
